Switch
by Kisei.no.Tenchi
Summary: Chaos has surely reached its high point when the consequences of an accident befall Neji and Tenten.Without knowing who or what was is cause of their misery,Neji and Tenten find out things about each other they never wanted to know.Their lives are SO over
1. Prologue

The Switch

(Usual disclaimer applied)

Prologue-Peaceful Morning...Well, Almost...

A blade of grass slowly lowered it's head toward the ground as a small, diamond like dew drop made its way down the blade. The lake had a light layer of mist above it, and the sun shined it's happiness over all. The birds sang their joyful ballad that morning, completely flawless, making the world, or in this case, Konoha peacefully wake up. All seemed wrapped in serenity.

Well, almost everything...

As we approach the residence of Tenten's family, we hear a loud shreak, causing all of the good little shinobi in Konoha to jolt out of their happy dreams and upright in their beds.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Screamed a well known weapons master.

_'It's only a dream, it's only a dream, it's only a dream. yeah, this is allllll a dream. there is no possible way I am, or look like, Neji,right? No possible way at allllllllllllllll...I so suck at convincing myself.'_

"Tenten, honey, are you okay?" Tenten's mom called from downstairs, wanting to confirm her only daughter was alright.

"Uh...Yeah, I'm fine mom, everything's alright. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. Everything's juuust fine up here. Nothing to worry about."

_'Oh great, what do I do if mom finds out? What if she finds THE Hyuuga in MY bedroom! She'll jump to conclusions and think we're going out! Okay, Tenten, you need to calm down, it's all a dream, not reality. All a dream, not reality. How come I seem to be repeating things lately? Oh well, that doesn't matter right now. All I have to do is pinch myself, it'll all be gone, and nothing ever happened.'_

pinch-

_'Hmmm, that's odd. Maybe I need to pinch a little harder.'_

pinch-

"Honey, are you SURE your alright?" her mom called out again.

"Yeah, I just screamed 'cause..._'come on Tenten, think!'_...'Cause...I thought I saw Uchiha Itachi outside my window. Yeah..._'Man, I'm 16 years old and I can't think of anything better?'_

"Alright, I trust you, but if you ever need anything, I'm here."

"Okay mom. I promise everything is alright."

"Now, back to the pinching."

PINCH!-

"Ouch. That actually hurt. Now I should be back to my old self."

Tenten slowly approached the mirror, almost afraid to see if she had changed back or not. Every small step seemed like an hour passed, only making things worse. As her bare feet hit the hard wood floor, it sounded like a giant with temper problems stomping around in huge leather boots. The clock seemed to melt under the pressure of time instead of ticking away seconds. After what seemed like days, Tenten had reached her mirror.

She saw a horrifying sight.

It wasn't a dream, it was officially what we call reality.

#-----------#-------------#

Authoress' Notes- We will tell you this now. THIS IS ONLY THE PROLOGUE! The actual chapters will be like four or five times this long. You are welcome to drop by and give suggestions for events in other chapters.You are also welcome to give a review. Flames shall be laughed upon and constructive criticism is always allowed. We will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!

P.S. it's okay if you don't totally get it, we'll make it crystal clear in the next chapter.


	2. REVENGE OF THE UNFED KITTY!

Switch

Chapter 2-REVENGE OF THE UN-FED KITTY!

Disclaimer Applied

Just a warning-there is MAJOR OOCness in this chap, and Neji doesn't have the best day of his life.(poor guy,we toucher him so much, but we try to make up for it)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foot steps quietly embraced the floor and disrupted the crisp morning air. There's only one person in all of Konoha who would be up at an unhumanly hour like this. And That is Hyuuga Neji. Believe it or not, Neji had a kitten. His kitten's name was Fang. Her black fur softly rubbed against his bare lower leg just as he was heading for the stairs. Being the unhumanly hour it was, Neji's ninja instincts didn't kick in as soon as they should have.

WACK

BOOM

CRACK

BANG

KONK

"...Ow..."

Intelligent life as we know it just tripped down the stairs.

Yes. Down the stairs.

Because of his kitten...

His kawaii little, fluffy, furry, harmless black kitty.

Did anyone ever tell Neji it's bad luck to own a cat?

I didn't think so.

To make matters worse, Fang was in front of his face wearing what looked like a smirk.

Since when did kittens smirk? You ask. Since Neji forgot to feed the kitty. See, Fang wasn't one to let go of grudges easily, so he thought of a devious plan (or plans) for revenge. I don't think Neji will ever forget to feed his harmless, kawaii black kitten again. Anyway...Just as he was getting up, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone piece

"Neji"

"Yes, Tenten?"

Funny how they had know each other so long they didn't have to ask for each other's name on the phone.

"Look down."

"Tenten, is this another one of your tricks? For your information, I am NOT in the mood. I just

tripped down the stairs."

"You WHAT!"

"Do I HAVE to repeat it?"

"No. Anyway, look down."

"I said I'm not in the mood, have you gone deaf?"

"I promise on my new katana it's not a trick, just look down."

"Why should I?"

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Fine...OMFRIGGN GAWD! I DON'T HAVE ANY TOES!"

"Man, you sound so mature."

"MY FEET!"

"Neji, calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, I DON'T HAVE ANY FEET!"

"Look, Neji, Naruto lives 3 apartments down from mine. If you want to keep your pride, shut up."

"...Yes ma'am..."

Something that looked related to a fuzzy black cannon ball shot off the top of the stair case aimed for someone's head. Did you really think Fang had enough?

"Okay Neji, heres the deal. Some weird thing--"

"WROW!"

"...Oh,shi--"

WHUMP!

HISSSSS!

"OW! GET OFF YOU STUPID CAT!"

Poor, poor, poor Neji. Calling a black kitten stupid is NEVER the right thing to do. She wasn't named Fang for nothing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM!"

"Neji?"

"OH, THE PAIN!"

"Uh...Neji..."

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

-pauses at the mental image of Neji swinging his arm like crazy in mid air with a "harmless" kitten hanging onto it.authoresses laugh their heads off. unpause .-

"Neji, are you alright?"

No reply

"Neji?"

Still no reply

"Neji, whats going on over there?"

No reply again

"Neji, are you even alive?"

"Barely."

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"No, I wanna know."

"Absolutely nothing."

"Please tell me!"

"Forget it, nothing happened."

"Fiiiiiiine. Jeez. Okay, as I was saying--"

ROWR!

"Fang, could you PLEASE get your claws out of my FACE."

"Fang? Who's Fang?", Tenten asked

"No one. No one at all."

"-GASP!- NEJI! Did you get a girlfriend and nickname her Fang!"

"...Where the hell did you get that idea..."

"Well, you never know. Look underneath the underneath."

"Oh God, not that perverted sensei again."

"He's not THAT bad."

"Have you SEEN whats in those books of his?"

"Have you?"

silence

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"What? I didn't do nothing. It was just...kinda...um...lying on the ground...and...the page...were...open..."-blush-

"And what else was open, Neji?"

"What are you talking about?...Tenten."

"Neji."

"Tenten."

"Neji."

"Tenten."

"Why are we saying each other's names?" The normally female weapons master asked

"I don't know! I was just going along with you."

"Tenten? Are you there?"

"Not talking."

"Tenten, you just talked."

"So? I'm not talking to you."

"Weren't you the one who wanted to talk to me in the first place?"

"oh...Yeah..."

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU DAMMED CAT!"

Since it was now a reasonable hour, Hinata walked in the room and noticed someone not of the main or branch house in the Hyuuga living space.

"Tenten-san, what are you doing here? And why are you all scratched up and bleeding?"

"I'm not--"

Then suddenly a voice, and not a very nice one i might add, came out of the phone's ear piece.

"Yes. You. Are. I know everything about you and Naruto is just three apartments down."

"But you would be talking to him in my body which would make no sense."

"Ya got a point. But still! To everyone but me, you are Tenten, got it?"

"Yeah, I get it"

_She_ then continued _her_ conversation with the heir of "Hyuuga top dog"

"Ohiyo,Hinata-san" the so-called "Tenten" tried to skip the part about the scratches and bleeding.

"How come your here, Tenten-san?"

_'Wait a sec...She's not stuttering...Why?'_

"Your speaking without stuttering, Hinata-san. Why is that?"

"Have you already forgotten? We've been best friends since before academy."

She smiled sincerely after she spoke. Her smile could light up the world if everyone saw it. Naruto's world would burst of light if he ever saw it.

_'Oh really? How come Tenten never told me about this?"_

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

Hinata slowly moved towards the small black kitten who seeked revenge for her food. She quickly scooped Fang up into her arms and began to make patterns around the kitten's belly while it purred like a motor.

_'How does she do that! I so do not understand her.'_

"Isn't Fang the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Hinata asked.

Other things were on Neji's mind right now, like how to kill Fang and get rid of the stupid curse.

"What? I just missed that, could you repeat it?" _she_ asked

"Yeah, sure. Isn't Fang the cutest thing you've seen?"

_'For all I care that stupid cat can go to Hell'_

Yeah, she's really cute."

"Well, I gotta go get ready to meet Kuruani-sensei for training, so talk to you later."

_'Oh crap, training, I totally forgot.'_

"Okay, see you later Hinata-san."

"No need for formalities around me, Tenten. Later"

The usually timid Hyuuga left the room to prepare for training. Neji picked up the phone, and spoke into it

"You still there?"

"For some unknown reason, yes. You owe Naruto ramen at Ichiraku's."

"Oh, come ON, It wasn't THAT long."

"Yes it was."

"Fine. Now how do we get past Lee and Gai-sensei with _this_?" Neji asked

"Meet me at Ichiraku's in 5 minutes."

"Got it. Bye."

"Bye."

_click_

Not soon after, all that could be heard was a dial tone on both ends. A difficult day was ahead of them. A very,very,very difficult day.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Sorry for not updating in so long. See, Kari (the one who does all the writing while Erin comes up with most of the ideas) was at Drama Classes for a week and she JUST got a boyfriend, so shes kind of alot more busy. The regular updates shouldn't be as nearly far off as this one was(maybe 3 days between an update), and Kari has Drama again July 18-22(i think...) so yeah...Please give us your opinions and brilliant ideas. Flamers shall be flamed upon, constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Have a nice rest of the week!(and remember to feed your kitties and doggies. You don't want them to seek revenge, now do you?) and the italic _her_ and _she_ stand for Neji in Tenten's body,and in teh next chap,if its an italic _he_, its really Tenten in Neji's body, and let me know if teh formatting is confuseded for chu


End file.
